Not all Things that Glitter are Gold
by RuRu
Summary: Karen knows her life is a oneway street, filled with rude parents, broken promises, and unfulfilled dreams. Unfortunately when she tries to fix these, things blow up in her face tenfold, and she must learn life's 1 rule, Live only for yourself.
1. Prologue

**RuRu**: Howdee! I need a new story or something. Sorry I'm not updating much these days, but I'm stressed with school and stuff like that! This time it's a Karen story! I GOT HM: FOMT! HURRAY! After long time it is mineeeeeeeeeee!

This is not Karen from HM: FOMT though, this is 64 version. Also this is a 6 chapter story! Fairly short and yet I still love it.

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

**Not all Things that Glitter are Gold**

_By: RuRu_

* * *

**Prologue**

_**More Worthless then the Word**_

* * *

**Summer Day 8 Time: 8:37 PM Weather: Cloudy**

Karen blew out a last puff of her cheap cigarette and threw it to the ground; pressing the tip of her foot against it rubbing it into the earth. Trying to bury it from view, and from her own. She'd picked up the nasty habit some odd three years ago, and swore then to her parents she'd stop. She stared down at her "I Quit" bracelet shaped like the "Live Strong" bands she saw on everyone; the bracelet was a lie that she kept secret to even herself it seemed.

Being twenty one and still living in this poor country town was not her idea of a life. She longed to escape her "box", as she called it, and venture to her true home; the city. She'd been three times in her life, with her parents only, and that had been to deliver wine exclusively for the mayor. She remembered the buildings that towered around her, the hustle and bustle, the different noises, the people, the smells, and all of that had molded into a perfect harmony for her.

She popped a couple mints in her mouth and began walking back to the winery. The mountains were the only place she could let off steam anymore, and smoke. She needed to air out her clothes before she got around her mom, probably wash them as well.

"Damn mom, damn father, damn town, **damn life**." She grumbled; that was her developed hobby, cursing at everyone around her, and herself.

She'd put her happy face on, trot in the house, smile at her mother, and skip up the stairs to bed. Everything she did in life was a list: sleep, eat, chores, smoke, walk, eat, shower, and sleep. That was her routine for everyday, and it wasn't going to ever change if things remained the way they were.

Karen walked around the same area for about fifteen minutes, realizing that no matter how many times she did this nothing was new, every bug, bird, animal, and person were doing the same thing in the same spot.

The carpenter's assistants watched her walk past, young men that had signed up to ruin their lives as mountain. She pitied their actions, for she knew their fate would be a doomed list as well. One that they too would grow tired of.

"_Evening_." They tried to sound sly, still staring at her.

Karen had grown to be quite the beauty, even with her smoking habit…and drinking habit. Her outfit had changed from the tacky purple vest and frayed blue jean shorts; it was now regular blue jeans that hugged her hips and a violet tank top that let part of her belly be visible.

Ann said it was cute; her father called her a whore.

In her eyes she didn't care what they called her, she did what she wanted. She'd had no boyfriends; unless you counted the time her and Kai got drunk and took things too far. She did her best to try and forget that.

She sighed as she entered the winery's property, everyone had gone to bed. Karen opened the door to her home, crept in the living room and up the stairs. She had no idea that the next day, her life would change dramatically. Her "friends" and "family" would no longer exist to her, and the quiet town she had once known would be dead to her forever.

**END PROLOGUE**

* * *

**RuRu:** It was a weak prologue, but I'm half asleep. I apologize for that. Hope you join me for the next chapter.

_**Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon. PEACE!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**RuRu:** Howdee! Wow, people actually read it.

_**SUMMER IS HERE AND I AM NOW ABLE TO UPDATE!**_

I used to be a pretty popular author in this section…then I stopped updating for months and people forgot my stories and stuff. No big deal, that's my own fault. Also, I've seen Karen portrayed far worse then this…I thought she wasn't that bad. Also, just to warn **GeneralDragon**, this story is tragedy. And Jack comes in this chapter, but he ain't no farmer! By the way, there is a ferry in my story, not in the game, but that's the power I hold as an authoress! _(PS: Sorry it was depressing that I haven't updated…)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: 64**_

**Not all Things that Glitter are Gold**

_By: RuRu_

**Chapter 1 **

**The Ferry Ride**

**Summer Day 9 9:00 AM Foggy, with a choking humidity in the air**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Karen's eyes slowly opened to the irritating noise of her alarm clock. She paused then sluggishly raised her hand to hit the off button. She knew that if she got up it meant work, and that wasn't something she was all that fond of.

"Mmm…" She mumbled, rose up, and stretched one arm up, the other down.

"Karen! Hurry and get dressed!" Her mother called up the stairs, which didn't hold much volume considering her quiet voice.

Karen didn't answer, but got up anyway. She slumped towards her closet to pull out a burgundy tank top with chaotic designs in silver glitter, tight blue jeans that were occupied with a plain black belt, and her regular worn brown boots. She then ventured to her nightstand to grab a random bracelet that had several charms on it such as a dolphin, popcorn, and a flamingo.

"Socks, socks, socks…" She whispered to herself, not having yet put her boots on.

She grabbed a random white pair from a different drawer and pulled then on, her boots then after.

"KAREN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Her father screeched, nearly rattling the house.

Karen shrugged him off, taking her time to waltz gracefully down the stairs. Her father gave her a look of disgust, followed by a hard smack to the face. She flinched as he raised his hand again; it was stopped by an "A-hem" from their new visitor.

"Hi Ann," Karen said unsurely.

"Hey!" Ann chirped, attempting to throw her arms around Karen.

"Not today Ann." Karen replied, brushing her away and walking towards their downstairs bathroom.

She slammed the door behind her and slid down it, hugging herself and beginning to sob the same tears she cried almost every morning.

"Karen, your dad said to hurry." Ann squeaked nervously, leaning with her hands against the door.

After a few more moments of self-pity Karen shook her head and stood up, deciding that she still had to suck it up and live with it.

_I'm 21 for Christ sake! I **am** able to leave this place!_ She screeched in her mind.

She changed her position to the front of the counter picking up a small brush. She picked the few strands of brown hair out of it and threw them in the wastebasket beside her, wondering if it was even worth doing that every morning.

The root of this had all started one evening after her father's business began its rapid decline. She was only 8 at the time and barely understood what was really occurring around her. That was the first count of when he had struck her mother; he hadn't struck Karen that time. She remembered her childhood less and less, as she attempted to block out most of the horrible memories.

"I can leave…" She mumbled, "I'm just too scared to."

She finished brushing her hair out and slowly opened the door, meeting Ann just outside of it.

"Hey, ready to work? I decided to help you today!" Ann exclaimed; her usual chipper self.

This was Ann, the girl that had a "farmer's daughter" appeal. The new boy Cliff had taken quite a liking to her, but Ann never had much to do with guys. She was always busying on her father's ranch, running to and fro in town, and checking up on Karen. Her dream, which she had shared with Karen one night, had been to take over the ranch and make it famous. Karen immediately had thought, 'Go big time in this town? That's one hell of a childish dream.'

Compared to Karen though, Ann was an angel. Even if Ann was a tomboy and rowdy at that, Karen had noticed the black eye Ann had given Cliff; apparently he'd "over stepped" his boundaries. Which probably meant he gave her a flower or petted one of their many horses.

Still, Ann was Karen's best friend, she'd stuck with her through thick and thin, been a shoulder to cry on, an advice giver when need be, and stood up for her when no one else would. Ann would be the only one she'd miss.

"Thanks, he'll probably bitch at you about it." Karen smiled weakly at Ann.

"That's okay, I've learned to deal." Ann smiled back, brighter.

They both headed towards the door, hesitantly opening it. Karen sighed, feeling the sting of the new bruise she would soon be wearing. She knew it could be sealed with a few touches of make-up.

"Morning Ann, Miss Karen." Kai called from the other side of the vineyard, wiping sweat from his brow.

Ann waved, but Karen ignored him. She didn't have a particular liking for Kai, nor did her mother after the incident, blaming Kai for being uncontrollable in a controllable situation. Karen knew she was to blame as well, she drank the alcohol too, she knew that she should've stopped, but that was in the past and that's where it will rest.

Ann nudged Karen's side, "Hey! Look over there!"

She pointed to a man in his early twenties, looking quite lost.

"He's pretty cute, maybe he's what you need! Seeing as how all the **good** bachelors in this town are taken." Ann hinted.

Karen sighed, "He's probably a prick, and what's this I hear from Ann? Have you taken a liking to Mr. Cliff?"

Ann's ears burned crimson, "NO! Now your talking crazy! I was merely talking about…uh…"

"Whatever Ann." Karen replied, giggling at the sight of her friend in denial.

"Just talk to him! You never know until to talk to him, or something like that." Ann pushed her in the direction of the stranger.

"Alright! Alright!" Karen agreed unwillingly.

She walked towards the man, a fake look of interest on her face.

"Hi! You seem lost, need directions?" She offered, placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh! Thank you, I'm kind of confused on where I'm supposed to meet someone." He chuckled, a little embarrassed.

Now that Karen was closer, she took a quick look at the visitor. He had a nice suit on, not too flashy, but not casual.

'Black looks good on him.' She concluded.

His face wasn't "fall over" status, but he wasn't completely unblessed. His brown hair was slicked back, but had a few strands hanging in front of his face. His eyes were a hazel color, with flecks of gold near the pupil, and rather large for a male's eyes.

"Where is it you're trying to get to?" Karen asked; deciding continued observation would make him think she was "checking him out."

"A small farm around here, I'm here to close the sales on it." He explained.

"Oh, you mean the old man's place? Here, I'll take you to it. It's not far and I wouldn't mind seeing it." She offered, actually wanting to escape her father for a few moments.

"Really! That'd be great! By the way, my name's Jack." He extended his hand.

"Karen; pleased to meet you." She accepted the offer with a small shake.

She didn't trust him, but he didn't seem all that bad, just scatterbrained. She took him down the small hill beside her house and showed him the small gate where the farm began.

"This is it? How could I have missed this place? It's huge!" He exclaimed, stepping back to take it all in.

"Jack, where are you from? I doubt around here." Karen inquired curious.

"The big city I guess, my father's company resides there and I'm an employee there. We just took this job on and decided to add a kitchen and bath to the tiny house. After that it sold quickly. We're just finishing up the kitchen this week." He answered, smiling proudly.

He had Karen's attention immediately, "The city? Really!"

The one topic Karen wouldn't be shy about was the city. Everything about it fascinated her, and now she got to meet a man who worked for one the companies.

"You seem like a city person to me, you should try modeling if you aren't already." Jack was smiling at her cheerfully.

"…It wouldn't matter anyway…I'm stuck here." She sighed, a sad smile spread on her face.

"If you're over 18, you should definitely let me show you to a couple modeling companies! You seem pretty excited about the city." Jack almost begged.

Karen considered the offer for a few minutes and decided that this could be her escape, from this town, her father, and her old life.

She knew the answer even before he asked.

"I'd love too." She slyly answered, thinking of her father's reaction.

She knew that he knew there was nothing he could do. That he would have to stand there and watch his daughter walk off and make her new life.

"Great! Let's inform your parents!" He cried.

"You seem rather giving for a complete stranger…" Karen cocked an eyebrow.

Jack chuckled in defeat.

"Actually…" He confessed, "My friend's modeling company is losing models to bigger and better deals, and since you aren't recognized yet he could bring you in as a new model. More then likely causing an uproar considering your appearance. Or so my theory goes…I'm not an agent or anything."

Karen smiled, "Let's go."

When they arrived back at the vineyard Karen was met with a fuming father and worried mother.

"Where the hell have you been girl?" Her father screamed, shaking with fury.

"Yes dear, we've been worried." Her frail mother added.

Karen smirked at her father, "I'm leaving for the city, and I'll make a life there instead of **this** shithole."

Karen knew that had it not been for Jack and Ann her father would have killed her there…literally. Thankfully they were there and thankfully she hadn't been killed.

"Excuse me dear?" Her mother was obviously confused.

Her father was too angry for words, but his face said everything he was thinking.

"The city mom! My dream! Hasn't anyone heard me talking about it? I love it, and everything about it! Jack here is helping me reach my goal and I barely know him!" Karen exclaimed to a stunned mother and a raging father.

"I'm getting my things and I'm out of here!" She cried, skipping to the door.

Her father went to the shed in front of the vines, while Kai and Ann stared at each other in disbelief and sadness, as her mother sank to the ground in tears.

_Amidst the commotion Jack stood there with a proud and rather suspicious smile spread across his face._

Karen boarded the ferry not caring about what her mother or father would say. She knew Ann was happy for her, she had only warned her to be careful. Aside from Ann she could care less what anyone else did, it was her life and she planned to live it in the best possible way now.

"Ready Karen? We're about to leave!" Jack called from a nearby bench stationed on the sides of the ferry.

She nodded and looked at the town she was leaving behind, one that held few good memories. Karen knew if Ann ever needed her she would return, but she hoped Ann would come to her instead; as shallow as it sounded. The thought of her returning made her grimace.

"I'm leaving for good, and that's all I need to think about…" She whispered to herself.

She faced the bow of the ferry now; not looking back on the haunting past she was leaving.

_The small town became a disappearing speck on the horizon. _

_Yet this town, that most other people would be thrilled to call home, would soon be doomed to suffer a catastrophe no one there would be able to escape._

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

**RuRu:** How corny was that ending! Well I thought I got the point across. Can anyone guess what is going to occur? I KNOW! I like Karen, though I felt this was one of those semi-rushed chapters…oh well…it's decent.

Anyway, look for the update at 10 reviews! Thanks!

_**Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon. PEACE!**_


End file.
